iHide My Secret
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: "That's a permanent marker! It doesn't wash off!" She cried, licking her hand and rubbing it, to prove her point. So as revenge, Carly writes 'I love Freddie' down Sam's arm. But they can't hide their arms forever! Sounds more dramatic than it is. SEDDIE!


It was a normal day in the Shay house. Sam was sleeping over at Carly's. Ok, so this was nothing new. But this time, Carly had decided that they were going to have a proper girly sleepover. As in, you know the whole secret sharing and everything. "So, Carls, who do you like?"

"No one."

"Carly…"  
"Adam."

"You still like him?" Sam asked. Adam had been taken down by the Creddiers at Webicon, and they had decided to leave him there. Adam was now good friends with Freddie, and he sometimes helped out with iCarly.

"Yeah…" Carly sighed. "He's just so cute!"  
"One sec."  
Sam said, before reaching over to Carly's bedside table and grabbing a pen. Before Carly could object, Sam had written, in big letters down her arm, 'I love Adam'.

"Sam!" Carly cried. "That's a permanent marker! It doesn't wash off!" She cried, licking her hand and rubbing it, to prove her point.

"Opps?"

"You are going to pay for this." Carly said. She grabbed the pen, and went towards Sam's arm.

"No!"  
"Sam! Stay still!" Carly help Sam's arm tightly. Sam sighed, she did deserve it anyway. Carly, down Sam's arm, wrote 'I love Freddie'.

"CARLY!"

"What?" Carly asked innocently.

"I do not love Freddie!"

"Oh, but you do!"  
"Na-a!" Sam denied.

"Come on, I've seen the way you look at him!"

"I look at him with hate!"  
"Yeah, right. Come on!"  
"Fine. Maybe we are a bit closer."  
"A bit? I know you want to mash your lips against his!"

"Where do you get all this information?"

"My mind."  
"You're way too observant Shay."

"I know!" Carly smiled. "So, what are we going to do about these arms?"

"I am way too hot!" Sam complained.  
"Tell me about it!" Carly whined. She and Sam were sat on the couch in Carl's apartment – boiling. It was the middle of July and for the past few days the two had been wearing long sleeved t-shirts. Why? They had permanent-marker-secrets down their arms! Just then, Freddie came walking into the room, wearing three-quarter trousers and a t-shirt. The girls were jealous.

"Why are you two in long-sleeved t-shirts again?" He asked.

"Cos' It's freezing!" Carly said.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed, fake shivering.

"Are you sure you two aren't ill?" He asked.

"We're fine!" Sam said, adding in another fake shiver for effect.

"Then I think you need to go to the beach!" Freddie smiled. "There is no way you'll be cold there!"

"NO!" Carly and Sam shouted together. Beach = Bikini. Bikini = Bare arms. Bare arms = Permanent marker showing.

"Why?"

"Because… We're pretending we're penguins? In the cold?" Sam said, plucking at straws here.

"Sam, tell me the real reason!"

"No."

"Then we're going to the beach!"  
"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

_30 minutes later_

"I can't believe you dragged us to the beach!" Sam complained.

"I know! You are so demanding!" Carly sighed.

"Why didn't you guys want to come?" Freddie asked once more.

"We're allergic to Sea water!" Carly responded.

Freddie gave her a disbelieving look.

"We're allergic to Sea Weed?" She tried again.

Freddie gave her a disbelieving look.

"We're allergic to sand?"

Freddie gave her a disbelieving look.

"Cos… Come on Sam! Let's go get changed!" Carly pulled Sam into the nearby. Freddie shook his head, before turning around and finding a place to set camp.

The girls came out moments later, changed into bikini's, and quickly shoved their bags at Freddie (Yes, literally) and then ran to the sea at full speed, sitting down, hiding their arms.

Freddie huffed, before taking off his top and going into the sea with the girls.

He knew they must be hiding something.

Just then, Carly reached to scratch her nose.

Freddie saw it.

"So this is what you've been hiding!" He said, whilst grabbing Carly's arm.  
"Yeah…" Carly said.

"You still like him?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Why is it on your arm?"  
"Sam kinda wrote it in permanent marker…"  
Freddie looked over at Sam. She laughed nervously. "Wait, Sam's been hiding her arm too!" He said, whilst shuffling over to her. Sam tried to get away, bit Freddie grabbed her waist and spun her around. He lifted her arm, and then looked in shock before dropping the arm. Sam, who had previously been staring at the sea waters, looked up at him. He then stood up, and showed his foot off to Sam.

Sam and Carly noticed that on the bottom, there was pen. And it read 'I love Sam'.

"Why did you write that on your foot?" Carly asked. Sam was just sat, staring at the foot as if it was about to explode.

"It was Gibby. I kind of slipped that I liked Sam. He was going to write it across my face, but I told him that it was permanent marker. So, he wrote it on my foot."  
"I'm going to leave you two…" Carly said. She got up and went back to where Freddie had set up camp.

"Look, Sam," Freddie started.

"Don't talk, Dork."  
"But we just kind of found out that we both like each other!"  
"I know. But before we talk, I want to mash your lips against yours." Sam said with a smirk.

"Aggressive much?" Freddie smiled.

"It was Carly's idea!" Sam defended, before doing just what she had said.

**And the moral of this story is… Permanent markers are evil. And Seddie shippers. Which makes them good.**


End file.
